


Haikyuu!! Harry Potter au

by Luvpegasi1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bokuaka - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvpegasi1/pseuds/Luvpegasi1
Summary: The story is mostly centered around Oikawa and Iwaizumi, so you should probably be ready for angst later on in the story.





	1. Hogwarts Train

Third person POV 

 

"Iwa-chan! Hurry, hurry! We can't be late for the train!" Oikawa yelled as he and Iwaizumi rushed through the train station to platform nine and three quarters, their trolleys rattling causing their owls to puff out their wings in protest.

"It's your fault we're late in the first place dumbass!" Iwaizumi said gruffly as they went through the barrier. 

"It's not my fault that my alarm didn't go off," he said pouting, the two of them drawing closer to the Hogwarts train. 

"Yes, but it is your fault that you had to take forever fixing your hair," 

"I can't leave the house with bed head Iwa-chan!" Oikawa says in an appalled tone. 

"Whatever Asskawa, just get on the train," he says pushing him forward, causing Oikawa's glasses to almost fall off the bridge of his nose. 

"Gaah! You're such a brute Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whines whilst stumbling onto the train, Iwaizumi stepping into the train behind him.

 

Oikawa POV 

 

"Iwa-chan, where do you think Makki and Matsun are?" I ask as I stop to push my glasses back atop the bridge of my nose.

"Probably in one of the compartments towards the back," he says thoughtfully, peering around me to look down the hall. 

Suddenly I see one of the compartment doors up ahead slide open and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff quidditch captains poke their heads out. 

"Oya?" 

"Oya oya," they say with impish grins on their faces. 

I flash one of my award winning smiles at them and say, "Tetsu-chan, Kō-chan!" 

"Bokuto-san, please don't lean out of the compartment like that, when the train starts you'll fall over," I hear Akaashi say from inside.

"Yeah, you too Kuroo," Kenma says while, I assume, he looks over his video game. The two stop leaning and look back towards their boyfriends and Iwa-chan and I walk over to them.

"Akaashi, you're so cute being worried over me like that!" Bokuto says as he pulls him into a hug and nuzzles his face against his head. 

A blush spreads across Akaashi's face at this, "B-Bokuto-san please stop," While this is happening Kuroo walks over to where Kenma is sitting, plops down next to him, and lazily puts his arm around the smaller boys shoulders.

"I hope you two have been practicing your quidditch this summer because Ravenclaw is going to kick your snake asses and we're going to take the cup this year!" Kuroo says smirking.

At this Iwa-chan crosses his arms over his chest and says, "Oh? What makes you so confident?" 

"HEY HEY HEY!! Don't forget about Hufflepuff! We're going to be the ones to get the cup this year!" Bokuto says stepping away from Akaashi and throwing his arms out dramatically. 

"Guys, guys, calm down we all know that Slytherin will be taking the cup this year," I say flashing a peace sign.

"Hey-" Kuroo and Bokuto say simultaneously before I interrupt them.

"Anyways have you guys seen Makki and Matsun? We were looking for them," 

"I think I saw them walking towards the back earlier," Akaashi says whilst sitting down. 

"Thanks Keiji-chan!" I say winking as I grab Iwa-chan's arm and start walking towards the back of the train. 

Once we get closer to the back we start looking in the compartment windows that have the blinds up and finally we find Makki and Matsun. 

"What took you guys so long?" Matsun says when he sees us walk in. 

"We ran into Kuroo and Bokuto on the down here," Iwa-chan says as he sits by the window across from Makki who's sitting next to Matsun. 

"Ooh I see," Matsun says nodding his head. I go over to sit next to Iwa-chan, when suddenly the train starts moving. This causes me to loose my balance and I start to fall over but Iwa-chan grabs my hand which stops me from falling. 

"Be more careful stupid," he says, but his voice isn't harsh. 

"I can always count on you Iwa-chan~ I say as I sit down next to him and hug him. 

"Aw you two are so cute~" Makki says teasingly. 

"Yeah, it's like you guys are a couple or something," Matsun says smirking. 

I blush letting go of Iwa-chan and see that he is also blushing now, which makes me blush even more. 

"Stop teasing, you meanies!" I say looking away, trying to hide my blush. 

"We love you too captain~~" they say in unison.

"You guys are so creepy," Iwa-chan says sighing. 

They laugh and then we all start talking about our summers. After a little while though I feel the tug of sleep pulling at my eyelids. I stayed up late last night reading and now I guess my tiredness is catching up with me. I start to fall over and my head hits Iwa-chan's shoulder. I hardly notice as I drift off to sleep though, the sound of the train tracks lulling me asleep.

Iwaizumi POV

I looked out the window at the passing scenery as Hanamaki was telling us about his quidditch practice over the summer, when suddenly I felt a weight rest on my shoulder. Turning my head I see Oikawa asleep on my shoulder, his glasses rest in an odd position on his face due to the way he's laying.

"Oi Hiro, look at that," Matsukawa whispers interrupting Hanamaki's story.

"Ooh, looks like Oikawa fell asleep on Iwaizumi again," Hanamaki also whispers, grinning. 

I glare at the two of them and say, "Don't talk like I'm not sitting right across from you, you assholes," 

Oikawa shifts uncomfortably in his sleep and I look over to see his glasses slipping off the bridge of his nose. I carefully slide them the rest of the way off, fold them, and set them on top of my backpack that's sitting on the floor. He shifts again and lets out an irritated whine, moving around seemingly trying to get comfortable. I lift my arm and rest it on his back, allowing him to lay more comfortably and he stops squirming, letting out a sigh. 

"Sooo," Hanamaki starts to speak and I look up, "Have you asked him out yet?" he asks while leaning forward, resting his chin in his hand.

"Who're you talking about?" I ask as I absentmindedly run my fingers through Oikawa's hair.

Matsukawa raises an eyebrow and says, "Are you kidding me? Oikawa, who else would we be talking about?" 

I stop messing with Oikawa's hair as heat rushes to my face and I stutter out, "W-what?!" 

"Aww, Issei look he's blushing," Hanamaki says giggling.

At that, I feel my face turn even redder when suddenly an alarm goes off on Oikawa's phone and he yawns, stretching as he does so. I quickly take my arm off him and almost as soon as I do, Oikawa sits up and opens his eyes still stretching. 

'Thank God his alarm went off, now I don't have to answer Hanamaki's and Matsukawa's question.' I think to myself.

Oikawa grabs his phone and turns his alarm off, looks around the compartment, then looks at me and asks, "Iwa-chan, have you seen my glasses?"

"Oh, yeah. They were starting to fall off so I put them on my bag," I say as I reach down to grab them, and then hand the glasses to Oikawa. 

"Oikawa why did you set an alarm anyways? " Matsukawa says asks.

"Were you perhaps planning to fall asleep on Iwaizumi?" Hanamaki chimes in, smirking.

Oikawa's face turns bright red and he slides his glasses onto his nose and replies, "M-Matsun, Makki you know I set an alarm for when we should change into our robes!"

"I guess that slipped my mind," they say in unison.

"You guys are so mean! Mean!" Oikawa says pouting, his face still slightly red.

The two accused start laughing and I clear my throat loudly then say, "Come on guys, let's go change," I then stand up and head out the door, Oikawa behind me, Matsukawa and Hanamaki trailing behind. They're still laughing of course. I sigh and keep walking towards the train car with the changing rooms.


	2. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I've had tons of homework lately ;-; If you have any questions about the chapter or are confused about something, feel free to comment <3

Oikawa pov

After I finish getting dressed, I look in the mirror of the changing stall to fix my hair so that it's back in place.   
'I can't believe I fell asleep on Iwa-chan again,' I think to myself as I put a brown lock of hair back in place. 'Well at least I didn't do anything weird in my sleep.' I think, sighing whilst putting the last rebellious strand of my hair in its rightful place.   
"There we go," I say stepping back then look in the mirror to make sure my hair is fine. Satisfied I open the stall door and start to head back to the compartment.   
"Those guys never wait for me!" I mumble as I cross my arms over my chest in mild irritation.   
I arrive at our compartment and slide the door whilst exclaiming, "Why don't you guys ever wait-!" I stop when I see Maki and Matsun kissing while sitting in their usual seat on the bench, Matsun's back is to me and he's holding the side of Makki's face gently and Makki's hands are in his hair. I stand there in shock, my face heating up and am about to walk back out when they pull apart.   
Matsun turns around grinning, "Oh, hey Oikawa. Your face is really red y'know," he says smirking.  
"Wh- are you two-? When did you guys get together and why didn't you tell me?! We're best friends you know!"I splutter out while adjusting my glasses and glaring at them.  
"We thought it would be more fun to surprise you~"Matsun says in a teasing tone.  
"Whaa!? Makki you agreed to this?!" I exclaim, flabbergasted. To which he just responds with a peace sign. I sigh at this.  
"Did you tell Iwa-chan?" I ask.  
"Yep~" Makki says with a sly grin on his face.  
"You guys are so mean! Mean!" I say while crossing my arms. Suddenly I realize that in all of this I didn't notice that Iwa-chan wasn't in here. "Where's Iwa-chan?" I say perplexed.   
"I think he went to the bathroom or something," Matsun says.  
Suddenly someone hits me in the back and I turn around to see Iwa-chan standing there, his arms crossed in front of him with an annoyed look on his face. "Why are you standing in the middle of the doorway dumbass?"   
I suddenly grab his shoulders and exclaim, "Why didn't you tell me Makki and Matsun are together?!"   
"Let go of me, Shittykawa," he says annoyed, "They told me that they already told you." A confused look written on his face. We both look towards our teammates to see them giggling. I then hear giggling behind me and turn to see Iwa-chan trying to hold in laughter. 'How rude!' I think to myself.  
I sigh and trudge over to my seat and plop down on it. "You guys are always so mean to me," I say pouting while looking at the floor. Iwa-chan walks over and sits on the other side of me by the window.  
"It's because we love you~~" Makki and Matsun say in unison, I look up and glare at them.   
"Oh! Your glare pierces my heart!" Matsun says in mock hurt whilst putting his hand over his heart.  
"Iwaaaizumi make him stop glaring, it almost makes us feel bad!" Makki says while putting his hand onto his forehead dramatically and falling onto Matsun.   
"I'm not even going to try, once he gets like this he'll pout the rest of the day," he replies, shaking his head. I turn my glare him and then go back to staring at the floor.   
"Aww don't pout captain~ It's our first day back after summer break," Makki says.   
"It's you twos' fault..." I mumble, still looking at the floor.   
"What was that?" He replies.   
"I think I know what he said Hiro," he says mischievously.   
"What?"   
I hear Matsun whisper something to Makki when suddenly they stand up and are right in front of me. I continue to ignore them.   
"Ready Hiro?"  
"Ready, Issei!"   
I then realize what they're about to do and am about to protest but it's too late. They're already on me... ticking me against my will. I try not to, but I end up letting out a laugh, and now I'm not able to stop. I think it's Matsun's hands that are tickling my neck and Makki's that are tickling my sides but I can't tell since my glasses got knocked off my face; it doesn't help that my eyes are also starting to tear up. I struggle to breath between laughs while also trying to push them off. "G-guys!" I manage to huff out. "St-stop! I can't breaaathe!!" I say giggling.   
"This is what you get for pouting, Asskawa," Iwa-chan says.  
"Y-you're so mean!" I yell out.  
"Oikawa we'll make you a deal," Matsun says while continuing to tickle me. "If you promise that you'll stop pouting then Hiro and I will stop tickling you,"  
"I promise!!" I say while struggling to breathe through the fits of laughter.   
"What? I can't understand what you're saying," Makki says without stopping tickling me.   
"I saID I PROMISE!!!" I scream out.  
"Ok then," Matsun says nonchalantly. They both stop tickling me and I take a deep breath while holding onto my aching sides.   
"You guys are the worst,"  
"But you love us anyway~" the two say in unison.   
I bend over to grab my glasses that fell onto the floor but as I reach out to grab them the train stops and I fall over.   
"Stupid train," I say while grabbing my glasses and then standing up whilst sliding my glasses back atop the bridge of my nose.   
"Come on let's go," Iwa-chan says while chuckling presumably about my falling over.   
"You're so mean Iwa-chan, don't laugh at my pain!" I exclaim.   
"Why not? Shouldn't I laugh at something I find hilarious?"   
Matsun bursts out laughing, "Good one Iwaizumi!"  
"You're all so rude!" I say while grabbing my bag.   
"Come on, we don't want to have to wait too long for the carriages," Makki says, already walking out the door.   
"Wait for me!" Matsun exclaims while grabbing Makki's hand. Iwa-chan walks out behind them and I follow. 

Iwaizumi's pov 

I step out of the train and into the chilly fall air, following Matsukawa and Hanamaki towards the carriages.   
"Iwa-chaaan! Why are you walking so fast?" Oikawa whines.  
"I don't want to have to wait very long to get to the carriage dumbass," I say while not slowing down my pace.   
"I was just asking!" He says as we approach the area where the carriage should be coming. There's only to people there besides the four of us. It's one of Hufflepuff's chasers, Asahi and Gryffindor's keeper Nishinoya.   
"Asahi-san! Isn't it so cool how the carriages pull themselves?!" Nishinoya says excitedly to Asahi who is rubbing the back of his head nervously.   
"I don't know... I think they're kind of spooky Noya," Asahi says.   
"Whaat? They're totally cool! Oh! Hey guys!" Nishinoya says as the four of us walk up to them.   
"Sup," Matsukawa and Hanamaki say in unison as a carriage pulls up. Asahi and Nishinoya get on and sit across from each other on one end and then Matsukawa and Hanamaki sit next to Nishinoya. I step up and sit next to Asahi, Oikawa then sits next to me.  
The carriage starts moving and heads towards the Hogwarts castle.   
"So what have you guys been up to over the summer?" Nishinoya asks.   
"Me and Hiro got together," Matsukawa replies.   
"That's great, congratulations!" Asahi says at the same time Nishinoya says, "Congrats!"   
"Me and Asahi practiced quidditch most of the summer, it was really fun!"   
"Yu-chan, you and Asahi-chan are so cute~" Oikawa says, smirking. This causes Asahi to blush and Nishinoya to exclaim, "I told you to stop calling me that!"   
Giggling, Oikawa replies, "Sorry, Sorry,"  
The carriage finally comes to a stop in front of the castle and we all start to get out. We walk into the castle and head towards the Great Hall upon arriving Asahi and Nishinoya head off to the Gryffindor table; Asahi is childhood friends with Sugawara and Sawamura so he usually sits there. The four of us sit at the Slytherin table and wait for the Sorting Hat ceremony to start. 

Oikawa's pov

The Sorting Hat is finally brought out and it starts sorting the new first years.   
"Iwa-chaan! I'm hungry and this is so boring!" I whisper.  
"You're so impatient. Look there's hardly any first years left," he says pointing.   
"But they're taking so long with these last few!"   
"Just be quiet and wait geez,"  
I watched as the last first year got placed into Hufflepuff and then the headmaster started the feast.   
"Finally!" I exclaimed as I started putting food on my plate.   
"Oikawa-san!" I look behind me and see that it's Sugawara, sitting with his boyfriend Daichi as usual.   
"Did you practice quidditch over the summer?" He asks.   
"Yeah Iwa-chan and I practiced a lot so you better be ready!" I say, winking.  
"Me and Daichi have been practicing a lot too!"   
Daichi turns around and throws his arm around Sugawara's shoulders then says, "We'll definitely be taking the Quidditch cup this year!" He leans over and places a kiss on Sugawara's forehead, the later giggles and places a kiss on Daichi's cheek.   
"I've already said this to several other people but I'll repeat myself: Slytherin is taking the cup this year for sure!" I say with excitedly.   
"Oi Shittykawa, let's go to the commons before it gets too crowded," Iwa-chan says as he stands up.   
"Okay~"   
"Bye you two~" Sugawara says waving.  
I wave back and reply, "Bye~".  
Matsun and Makki stand up as well then say in unison, "Wait for us guys!"  
We hold on a second for them to catch up and then we all leave the Great Hall, ready to unpack some of our things and go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~~  
> After this week I start Christmas break, so I should be able to update chapters during that time ( ^ω^ )


	3. Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I had major writers block and school has been super hectic ;-; The good news is that I have some more ideas for future chapters, so I'll try to update in a shorter amount of time <3

Iwaizumi’s pov

 

When we got to the Slytherin common room it was empty, since most people were still enjoying the feast. (I like to leave a bit early so that we can get the good spots in the commons.) I then walk towards one of the couches and sit down.

“Yay, we’re the first ones here! I’m going to go get my book, be right back~” Oikawa says excitedly, then sprints up the stairs to the dormitories. 

Matsukawa walks in then, holding Hanamaki’s hand. He glances around until his eyes land on me, smiling when he makes eye contact whilst walking over to sit on the loveseat across from the couch I’m sitting on. He plops down, gently pulling Hanamaki to sit down next to him; to which the latter complies, sitting down beside him. 

“Where’s Oikawa?” Hanamaki asks whilst he moves to lean his head against Matsukawa’s shoulder. 

“He went upstairs to get his book,” I say glancing at the staircase. 

“Ooh,” they say in unison, looking up at the stairs as they do so.

“You guys are seriously creepy when you do that,” to which Hanamaki flashes a peace sign. I let out a sigh and roll my eyes.

I hear hurried footsteps on the stairs and the Oikawa appears in my line of vision. He’s carrying a book in his arms and seems to be trying not to fall down the stairs in his hurry. Finally, he plops down on the couch next to me, leans his head back, and lets out a content sigh.

“Oi, what took you so long dumbass?” proceeding to flick him in the arm.

Rubbing his arm he exclaims “Ow! Iwa-chan that hurt!” then, “I couldn’t find it because my stuff got all jumbled around in my trunk,”

Hanamaki leans forward, interest showing in his eyes as he looks at the book in Oikawa’s lap, “What are you reading?”

Oikawa’s eyes light up at this, “It’s called Clockwork Angel aND IT IS AMAZING!” he says with awe (like he always does when talking about a book he loves), “It’s my fifth time reading it, you absolutely have to give it a try Makki!”

“Ooh I’ve never heard of it before, who wrote it?” 

“A muggle author named Cassandra Clare,” Oikawa says rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit he’s been doing ever since I can remember.

“I’ll check it out sometime,” Hanamaki replies, giving a small smile.

“Yay~! Well, I’m going to read before a bunch of people start coming in,” Oikawa says, already opening his book.

Matsukawa lifts his arm up and drapes it over Hanamaki, who leans into him again.

“You have fun with that, Oikawa,” Matsukawa teasingly says; the only reply to that is Oikawa sticking his tongue out at him.

In mock hurt Matsukawa throws his hand against his forehead exclaiming, “You hurt me so!”

“Yeah Asskawa, what did he do to you?” I smirk.

“Guys, I am tRYING TO READ!” 

 

“Oya? What are you reading captain?” Tendou Satori says suddenly leaning over the couch and into Oikawa’s ear. 

All of us go silent and Oikawa freezes.

 

We didn’t even hear him come in.

 

~Flashback to second year: Oikawa’s pov~

 

One afternoon we were all on the quidditch pitch practicing for our last game. I flew around the pitch, trying to get better at maneuvering my broom. Iwa-chan, Ushijima, and Tendou were practicing passes and plays, while Matsun and Makki flew around batting bludgers out of the way.

My Nimbus 2001, dark and brooding as it is, made me feel light and airy as I flew around the field. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see Daishou walk onto the quidditch pitch… thirty minutes late! 

“Daishou, glad you showed up” I yelled, across the pitch.

“Shut up!” Daishou says nervously looking around for the captain, who, unfortunately for Daishou, heard our short exchange.

The captain looks down, seeing Daishou walking in late, and yells,”Daishou! You’re late! As punishment for being 30 minutes late, run 30 laps!” 

“Come on! I just had to drop off my girlfriend’s ink real fast!” he yells, as the captain flies away, ignoring him.

I snicker and watch as Daishou starts his laps, then I continue practicing. As I fly around, I watch Iwa-chan as he catches a long pass from Ushijima, proceeds to throw the quaffle right into the center goal posts, and finally curve to a stop.

Elated at his success, I zoom over to Iwa-chan with one hand held palm out in the air. Seeing this, he smirks and lifts his own hand into the air awaiting my arrival. My smile widens at this and as I finally close in on him I exclaim, “Nice goal, Iwa-chan!” then high five him, coming to a stop.

“Thanks, you dumbass,” he replies, but without any malice to his tone.

Suddenly, Tendou flies over and stops next to me, arms crossed.

“Why don’t you congratulate Wakatoshi? He was the one who made the assist to Iwaizumi,” Tendou glares.

“I was flying around the pitch and just happened to see Iwa-chan’s goal when I stopped for a second. It’s not my fault I didn’t see who passed the quaffle to him!” I retort, matching his glare. 

“You two need to chill out,” Iwa-chan chimes in.

It looks like Tendou is about to say something, but then Ushijima flies over, “What is the hold up?”

“Oh nothing, nothing...captain- I mean, Wakatoshi,” Tendou says slyly whilst sending a smirk in my direction, then he and Ushijima fly off to get the quaffle from behind the goalposts. 

“That asshole, already assuming that Ushijima will be the next captain,” I grumble.

“Come on, why don’t we get an extra quaffle and practice passing before our current captain yells at us for sitting on our asses,” Iwa-chan says glancing over to where Daishou is currently being lectured by the captain.

“Alright Iwa-chan~” I say in false cheer through my fake smile. 

He seems to notice and he frowns slightly, but says nothing of it, instead flying over to the chest where the extra quaffle will be and I follow behind him. 

 

All the while, still replaying the short conversation with Tendou in my mind.

 

~Flashback end: still Oikawa’s pov~

 

“Oh Tendou, I didn’t hear you come in! Um, I’m just reading A History of Magic…” I stammer out. 

“How boring,” Tendou sighs, standing up normally again. 

Ushijima walks in, finishing up an apple I assume came from the feast, and stops by the end table of the couch we’re sitting on.

“What are you all talking about?” he inquires, glancing around at us.

“Tendou was just asking about what I’m reading, nothing special,” I reply.

Makki, probably noticing my unease, interjects; ”Ushijima, did you practice quidditch over the summer at all?”

Said person takes his eyes off me and looks towards Makki to answer his question. 

“But of course. Practicing is extremely important after all,” Ushijima replies, completely serious.

“Yeah, I figured, but I just wanted to confirm,” Makki says, nodding his head.

“Wakatoshi, why don’t we head to the dorms? It’s been a long trip and I think we should start to get settled in,” Tendou says.

“Very well, you make a valid point,” Ushijima replies, already heading towards the stairs.   
Tendou follows behind him but upon reaching the doorway to the dorms, he looks back over to me, suspicion showing in his eyes, before finally going in.


	4. Two Evenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry I have been soooo slow on updating, to be honest, I kept forgetting to write it. But here's the new chapter, and I'll try to update either this week or the beginning of next week! <3 I hope y'all enjoy the chapter!

~Third person pov~

The group of four watched as Tendou went up the stairs, Ushijima close behind him. When they shut the door behind them Oikawa let out a sigh.

"I wish Tendou would just mind his own business," Oikawa says with a pout. 

Hanamaki leans closer into Matsukawa, a sour look on his face in response to the earlier conversation while the later rubs small circles on his back.

"At least he didn't get a better look at the book though," Matsukawa comments.

"Yeah I guess that's true..." Oikawa replies.

"Why don't you get to a stopping point in your book and then we can unpack," interjects Iwaizumi.

"Ok, let me finish this chapter," a few seconds later he's already reading again. 

Iwaizumi watches him as he reads, noting the subtle changes in his features while reading. A few minutes go by when Matsukawa looks down at Hanamaki and raises an eyebrow at the scene before them.

"Iwaizumi, what's so interesting over there?" He says with a grin. Iwaizumi looks over at the two with a slight glare, although there's no obvious anger in his eyes.

"Nothing, I was just spacing out, I'm kind of tired from the trip."

"Whatever you say..." Hanamaki says, stifling laughter.

"I finished, let's go unpack!" Oikawa chimes in. "Afterwards I think we should sleep though so we aren’t too tired tomorrow. That way we can start quidditch practice.”

“Sounds good to me,” Matsukawa yawns as he gets up from the couch, then turning to help Hanamaki up. The later takes the hand and is pulled up from the loveseat. Right as he stands up other students start filing into the commons, the chatter of various conversations fills the room as more and more come in.

“Looks like we were just in time,” Iwaizumi says as, he too, stands up.  
“Yep,” the brunette replies as he rises from the couch.

“Oikawa, are we going to have practice tomorrow?” Daishou inquires.

“That’s the plan! Now if you’ll excuse us, we were going to go unpack.”

“Okay, thanks.” The green haired boy says whilst turning away. 

Oikawa starts heading up the stairs now, the other three trailing close behind. Upon reaching the room they all start to unpack whilst talking amongst themselves and when they finally finished headed to bed.

~Time skip: the next evening after classes. Oikawa’s pov~

I slipped on my boots while taking in the familiar atmosphere of the quidditch locker room. Although it’s only been a few months, I’ve missed the pitch dearly. Getting restless I hurried to grab my broom, then ran onto the field. It was the perfect day for quidditch; It wasn’t too windy and the sky was set in a nice overcast. I then proceeded to mount my broom but rather than take off, I hovered for a few seconds instantly feeling at home.

“OI!!! Shittykawa, I can’t believe you’re making Mattsukawa help me carry the ball trunk again!” Iwa-chan yells from below me whilst he and Mattsun carry said trunk, the rest of the team following behind them.

“My baaad!~~” I reply whilst sticking my tongue out with a wink. He just rolls his eyes at this before dropping the case onto the field, then proceeding to open it revealing the quidditch balls. 

Relieved of his duty, Mattsun walks over to where Makki is standing and catches his bat that the later tosses to him. Iwa-chan releases the snitch into the air and it darts in front of me before flying in the opposite direction, next he grabs the quaffle and tosses it to me as the rest of the team mounts in anticipation. He then starts to release the bludgers and the team flys off, ready for the practice to start. The bludgers are finally free and they fly off, Iwa-chan mounting and heading towards the goal posts soon after. Now that he’s at the posts I throw the quaffle into the air and as Daishou gets it I fly off in search of the snitch. 

~Iwaizumi pov~

 

“Over here!” Tendou yells. Daishou sees this and throws the quaffle towards him, he catches it and starts heading towards my goals. 

Close afterwards a bludger speeds towards him but Matsukawa beats it out of the way. Tendou then throws the ball to Ushijima who proceeds to hurtle it towards the bottom right goal post. I quickly fly down and manage to catch the quaffle, then throw it back to him. He and the rest of the chasers start to practice plays so I decide to see how Oikawa is doing.

It’s only been a few minutes so he hasn’t caught sight of the snitch yet but there’s no doubt in my mind that he’ll find it within the next ten to fifteen minutes. Oikawa has been well known for his keen ability to spot the snitch fairly quickly, and since the weather today is exceptional, it shouldn’t hinder his ability to find it. Sure enough, after roughly ten minutes past, he spots it and catches it a few minutes later. He looks over me so I give him a quick thumbs up to which his face lights up at. 

He heads back down to the trunk and puts the snitch back in its’ spot before flying back up. I watch as he practices his agility and speed by flying around the pitch and dodging the stands as well as the rest of the team. I decide to watch the rest of the team now as they practice passes and formations around the field. Despite the tension outside of playing, Ushijima and Tendou get along fairly well with the rest of the team. 

A few hours pass and it starts to get dark so we decide to end practice for the night and head back towards the dressing area.


	5. Cream Puffs

~Iwaizumi pov~

“Sooo Oikawa, where do you go over the summer…” Tendou asks as he takes his boots off, still maintaining eye contact with him. I look over at Oikawa who was taking off his gloves but is now rubbing the back of his neck- a nervous gesture of his- whilst avoiding the piercing look of Tendou. Tendou raises his eyebrows at this and continues, “To practice I mean,”. 

‘Phew, that was close. If he hadn’t clarified that, Oikawa would have had to find someway to explain where he lives without revealing the fact that it’s a muggle neighborhood’

Oikawa, with relief in his eyes -that only those close to him can recognize- replies, “Oh! I practice at Iwa-chan’s house of course!” 

“Ooh I see,” he then slings his arm around Ushijima, who’s sitting next to him, and says, “I usually practice with Wakatoshi-kun, but he comes to my house most of the time.”

“That’s nice,” Oikawa replies absentmindedly while he continues changing clothes.

I’ve already finished getting dressed and so has Matsu. I look over at him conveying annoyance at the other two not being dressed yet. He just shrugs in reply with a half smile on his face as if to say, “What can you do?” at the situation. Ushijima and Tendou finish changing so they walk out heading back towards the castle. I stand up and look back towards Matsukawa who’s now standing with a fully dressed Makki meanwhile Oikawa is still fastening something. 

“Oi, Shittykawa, hurry up.” I say gruffly. 

“I’m almost Iwa-chan, geez,” he pouts whilst finishing up whatever he was fixing and stands then heads towards the door. I follow behind and gesture to the other two to come on.

~Time skip: next morning (still Iwa pov)~

“Iwa-chan, you’re going to choke shovelling food down your throat like that,” 

“No um not dumfasf,” I say through a mouth full of bacon and eggs.

“Okaay, I’m just warning you…”

I swallow the food and reply, “At least I’m not eating cream puffs for breakfast, unlike one of us,”

“Hey!” Hanamaki interjects, “Leave me out of your old married couple squabbles!”

“Heh, nice,” Matsukawa comments.

“We are not an old married couple!” Oikawa exclaims whilst blushing.

“Aww look at that Issei, they’re blushing!” Maki says with a grin causing Oikawa to blush more profusely. 

‘Wait did he just say “they’re” as in, I’m blushing as well?’ I think as I feel my ears start turn red, then realizing that I was, in fact, not blushing before. 

“Oi, Hiro!” Matsukawa says between laughter, “You actually made his ears turn red!” I glare at the culprits in response and continue eating.

“You guys suck…” Oikawa says with a pout. 

“Nah we’re the best.” they reply in unison.

I look up from my plate and respond, “You two are seriously creepy.”

“How so?” they -again- say in sync, to witch I just groan and plant my face into my hand.

Suddenly the owls fly in to deliver letters and packages, there’s not too many since it’s just the second day but I soon spot Oikawa’s Eagle Owl coming towards our table. His parents always send a letter on the second day to check up on him, they used to send one on the first day but Oikawa complained that only first years got mail from their parents that soon. The owl now upon us, he drops a letter in front of Oikawa and then goes up to perch on the beams.He then puts the letter in his inside robe pocket to be read later; he prefers to wait till there’s not many people around so he’ll probably read it at the dorm. 

Students start to get up to go classes so we also start to rise from the table. We all have different classes for the most part so we won’t see each other for a little while.

“Do you guys want to study in the library this evening?” Oikawa asks as he gathers his books and pushes his glasses up his nose.

“Sure!” Hanamaki and Matsukawa reply at the same time.

“Ugh.. so creepy,” I say with a sigh.

“Ok, so I’ll see you three later!” Oikawa says bounding off to his next class.  
“Don’t just assume I’ll show up Shittykawa!” I yell at his back.

He turns around and says, “See you later Iwa-chan!”. 

Of course I planned on going- we always study together- but he can be so damn cocky sometimes. Plus I know he is aware that I’m just messing with him. I pick up the pace so that I’m not late to class.

~Time skip; later that evening (Oikawa pov)~

I put the end of my pencil in my mouth out of habit as I concentrate on the text book I’m reading. Although it’s hard to concentrate when Makki and Mattsun are snickering over a piece of parchment, occasionally exclaiming something random like, “thats pure genius!” or “DUde the professor is going to lose his shit !!”. 

“Can you guys calm down, the librarian is going to kick us out,” Iwa-chan whisper yells at them.

The two go quiet and look up from the parchment, Makki with a blank stare and Mattsun with a smirk. I just sigh and try to finish the paragraph I’m on. Hardly anyone else is in the library -since it’s only the second day- so I decide to take a break and read the letter my parents wrote me.

~

Dear Tooru,

How are you doing at your wizard school? We hope you got there safely and that you didn’t forget anything. If you did we can get your owl to bring whatever it is to you! 

Your nephew, Takeru, is staying with us this week while your sister is on a business trip! He asked about you but we just told him you were at a volleyball camp for the week, we didn’t want you to get in trouble with the wizard government or anything. 

We also hope that you and your team do well at your matches against the other students!

What kind of careers do wizards have? Wouldn’t it be about time to start thinking about what you want to do? Whatever it is we know you’ll do great!

Please write us back soon if you’re not too busy, maybe write something for Takeru too.

Much love, 

Mom and Dad

~

“Oikawa do you want to head back now, it’s getting late,” Iwa-chan asks as he closes his text book.

“Sure! Let me put my letter back in the envelope,”

“Is that from your parents?” Makki inquires.

“Yes, they have lots of questions as usual but I’m sure me coming to this school and learning magic is hard for them to get used to,”

“True,” Makki says as he gets up, Mattsun not far behind him.

I get up and then start walking back to the dorm with the other three, thinking about the letter I’ll write to Takeru. What I don’t notice is a certain chaser browsing for books that happened to be within earshot of our table.


End file.
